Parti de Garde Royales
The Old Guard Party, or OGP, is a social-liberal party in the Free Republic of Lourenne Party Leadership * George Wyndhaven (Leader of the OGP) * Hodia Patlak (Deputy Leader of the OGP) * Linda Oblanskij (Press Secretary) * Grace Paldana (Party Whip) Senators Alvium Vivienne O'Malley, Philippe Boutin, and Benoit Potour (+6) Kundir George Wyndhaven, Grace Paldana, Chasca-Coyllur, and Castanier de Villement (+3) New Kreshar Darius Sweet, Mixtinia Xqaque, Hodia Patlak, and Cornelius Hampton Kreshar James Summersdale, and Marie Toulouse (+3) Haboves Veronique Moreau, and Mingus Magnusson (+2) Party Nominees * George Wyndhaven (President) * James Summersdale (Head of Government) * Cornelius Hampton (Foreign Affairs) * George Wyndhaven (Internal Affairs) * Benoit Potour (Finance) * Castanier de Villement (Defence) * Philippe Boutin (Justice) * Victoria Halland (Infrastructure & Transport) * Darius Sweet (Health & Social Services) * Chasca-Coyllur (Education & Culture) * Mingus Magnusson (Science & Technology) * Vivienne O'Malley (Food & Agriculture) * Marie Toulouse (Environment & Tourism) * Hodia Patlak (Trade & Industry) Other Notable Members * Victor de Mussin (Supreme Court Justice) * Lena Marksen (Supreme Court Justice) * Xavier Mendes (Leader of the OGNC) * Thomas Larsen (Former Minister of Trade & Industry and senator) * Nicolai Stenhus (Former Minister of Finance and senator) * Victoria Halland (Former Minister of Internal Affairs and senator) History The Old Guard is not old at all. The party was established in mid 2466 in Eroncourt, Kreshar by a generation much younger than the name suggests. It was established by a small group of university students as a class project; James Summersdale, George Wyndhaven, Mingus Magnusson, and Chasca-Coyllur (Claude Laurant). However, they had not expected it to catch on. The four students received numerous enquiries from fellow students where to sign up. It quickly spread to other universities in the province and the rest of the country; the most support for this adventure came from the provinces of Kreshar and Kundir, two rather marginalized parts of the country. The first election, in which the OGP participated, they received 34,085. It was not enough to secure any seats in the Lourennian parliament, but the new found party saw no reason to stop fighting the good fight. Between 2467-2470 the OGP saw many of its laws being passed and the population of Lourenne awarded the party with 6 seats in Parliament in the December 2470 election. The following years many Lourennian parties ceased to exist and in 1976 the OGP recieved 14 seats, in what had come to be known as the Senate in Valois, and three years later they reached 18 seats. The abolition of the Socialist Reformist Party in 2480 left the OGP the second largest party in the Senate. In October 2481 early elections were held du to the increase of Senate seats from 100 to 200. And Lourennes GOP, the Redemption Party, did not run, making the Progressives the largest party in the Senate. The OGP supported the Democratic presidential nominee, Thomas McNamara, in both rounds making him president. Only three parties received seats in the Senate, the Progressive Party, the Old Guard Party, and the Lourenne Democratic Party. Presidential Election Progress ---- Category:Parties of Lourenne Category:Parties of Lourenne Category:Parties